Most portable sample detectors only identify one analyte for a given singular device. These analyte detections often rely upon the users' ability to select the correct device for a specific analyte. During sampling, users may not be fully knowledgeable of all of the analytes that can possibly be present in the environment. This situation can lead to longer detection times and prolonged durations in a hazardous environment, which may cause severe injuries or death. Additionally, low volatility and/or solid phase analytes (i.e. ammonium nitrate, perchlorate salts, urea, and urea nitrate) do not produce enough vaporous mass due to their inherently low volatilities and, thus, cannot be detected via traditional selective vapor phase sampling means (i.e. M256A2, JCAD). Therefore, there is a need for a multiplex method and a detection device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, which requires minimal training to rapidly and/or to simultaneously sample and detect multiple analytes in the environment.